locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Etoule Pucoratte
Etoule Pucoratte is the song from the LocoRoco staff credits. Lyrics Etoule Pucoratte= :Kulche: ''' :Kirashuku yankiruchu pochankku, borashika jupasipa nochichi :Jirashiku yachirufu karchekku, barashiku jupassipa topopo (Chavez: noi noi noi, noi noi noi) :Chavez:' :Aranoi panchore pepenios, dochore manchore canchore, chos (Kulche: la la la la la la lala) :Chestinara mulchinore pultenyos, denporena porocho panchos (Priffy: oooh ooh lala, ooh yala) :'Budzi:' Bo bado bam bam badobado :'Pekeroné:' oh yo :'Budzi:' badabadam :'Pekeronè:' alalala lalala la :'Budzi:' ba laladadam :'Pekeronè:' oh yo :'Pekeronè:' :Changuraratta kenguruetta ponkrattoi, panguraratta ketterabutta kaprappu :(Kulche: oooh ooh lala!, oooh ooh lala!) :Changuraratta kenguruetta ponkrattoi, panguraratta ketterabutta kaprappu :(Priffy: oooh ooh lala!, oooh ooh lala!) :'Priffy:' :Un di pu cli pu di, darfleefe par fi lap zi du :(Chavez: nore nore bu bu, nore nore; Pekeronè: lalala lalala la) :Douche meru moi j’y cuay la vivant toi, jai la leve la padit pans ont :(Tupley: ooooh ooh lala; Kulche: la la la la; Pekeronè: lama lamama lamanlala) :'All:' :Cocoreccho pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :'Tupley:' :Potarare estayara toponte, choporare peshabore atonye :(Budzi: fongi, long-e, fongi, long-e) :Pota are eston yore toponte toparare peshabore dodo ya :(Budzi: fongi, long-e, fongi, long-e) :'Budzi:' :Dodora pokira do de, ajare karadon fongi, zu :(Tupley: ooh lala, ooh lala, ooh lala, hoi hoi) :Fongi nuda dombofogi kyandando yonji noji nugige kapachu (ooooh lala, ooh lala) :(Kulche: oooh lala, ooh lala) (Chavez: noi noi noi, noi noi noi) :'All:' :Cocoreccho pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :'Chavez:' Kochore, derrecko, errono, bucho mio :'Tupley:' Dorrarre hontopunanipuchiporre portovale historne rratondonya :'Priffy:' Petucarpole quontelese toi buqua aparticere to moi tres vont quon toi apre moi :'Pekeronè:' Changra atata putata putta! :'Kulche:' Panigegida yamuga fuhupari taimchek yamuteruka shuppo kokora reta! :'Budzi:' He O ye fungi bongi, owaea! :'All:' :Cocoreccho pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :'Kulche:' Cocoreccho :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson :Pan koraketton, chakaretapaton churureruroton pan kureson |-|Etoule Pucoratte 2= :'Viole:' Ay! Twam visshi porke shurreve! Faghi! Foghi! Jam jom foghi! :'Chavez:' Ay! :'Kulche:' Yammu cheruta shuppon popuraretta! :'Chavez:' Espero! :'Priffy:' Fontye twasu :'Kulche:' Karbandoor jeg! :'Priffy:' Fankoy dattu dantwan :'Chavez:' Despero! :'Pekerone:' Kaa kva :'Tupley:' Jiro! Ku! Otorrare, hohohoho! Oppore forde! :'Pekerone:' Aacho! :'Viole:' Faghi! Foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Wah! :'Budzi:' Oh yeah! :'Kulche:' Yah! Yah! Hahehe! :'Budzi:' Pappadodo padoo :'Viole:' Porkyero hupuru vikh tupretto, pustokeppe jhuttorahi jhuppatten :'Kulche:' Churushika yacchurufu kachekku, borushikka jupposippa dopopo :('Chavez:' Noi noi noi! Noi noi noi!) :'Chavez:' Arecho panchorey cheppeños! docchorey manchorey kanchorey, chos! :('Kulche:' La! La! La! La! La! La! Lala!) :'Viole:' Porkyero hupuru vikh tupretto, eshibera shitteru poley :('Priffy:' Uuuuuuu uuu la la! Uuu la la! Uuu la la!) :'Budzi:' Puppuro babbam barubaru! :'Pekerone:' Monnay! :'Budzi:' Babbarabu! :'Pekerone:' Allallalallallala! :'Budzi:' Daaddaradadomm! :'Pekerone:' Monnay! :'Budzi:' Unh! :'Pekerone:' :Changuraratta tengerulette ponkuraddoy, pangurarata ketteraputta kapurrattu :('Kulche:' Uuuuu ulala! Uuuuu ulala!) :Changuraratta tengerulette ponkuraddoy, pangurarata ketteraputta kapurrattu :('Priffy:' Uuuuu ulala! Uuuuu ulala!) :'Priffy:' :Uttay uklay puttay, dafflay faffay laffy, hyoo! :('Pekerone:' Ore ore nu nio, ore ore, allallalallallala!) :Dusshulele moshupwelle vivantwa, chelallele dopanti fanso :('Tupley:' Uuuuu ulala! Uulala, uulala!) :('Viole:' Foghi! Faghi! Tanton foghi!) :'Kulche:' :Kokoreccho pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :('Viole:' Faghi! Foghi! Tanton foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Tanton foghi!) :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :('Viole:' Faghi! Foghi! Tanton foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Tanton foghi!) :'Tupley:' :Focchorare esteñore topporkay, toporrare tesshabore ataño :(Budzi: Fanghi! Fonghi! Fanghi! Fonghi!) :Fokkoare esteñore topponchay, choporrare tesshabore gogundwa :(Budzi: Fanghi! Fonghi! Fanghi! Fonghi!) :('Pekerone:' A! A! (Monswi!) Yayyaayyayya!) :'Tupley:' :Duddura dongweyrra duddi, ajjaray jyaradon fanghi, sunt! :('Tupley:' Uulala! Uulala! Rru! Rru!) :('Priffy:' Rren! Rren! Rren! Rren!) :Fanghimudda donbofanghi gyandandoo, donjyenonjye nungeggen gyappajoo :('Tupley:' Uuuuu ulala! Uulala! Uulala!) :('Kulche:' La! La! Lala! Lalla!) :'Viole, Tupley and Budzi:: :Kokoreccho pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :'''Chavez: Kocchorre! Kerreppo! Rodo! Bucho mio! :Tupley: Dorrare! Honkomporrare bushi for! Portorare estode! Rattandonia!~ :Priffy: Pittun tepolay kompla sitwa, ukalli pontesalle dwu, swivon kontwa aponno :Pekerone: Changurra datata! Ekerone ta! Kita! Kitata! Hotaa! :Viole: Faghi! Foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Faghi! Foghi! Faghii, foghii! Faghii, foghii! Fooogharehhi! :Kulche: Pani cherutta yammuta, bu bu poruche achekku! Yammu cherutta shuppo popuraretta! :Budzi: Ha! Ohh yeah! Fanghi fonghi! Uooo yeah! :Everyone: :Kokoreccho pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Viole: Kokoreccho :Everyone: :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! :Pankoraketton, chakaretapatton, churere rotton pokkure son! Video Category:Songs